Winona Kursen
Winona Kursen is an Original character created by Athorment on February 24th, 2014. She is a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy as well as the seventh and final Student concept for the group. Application Info Character Application Name: Winona Kursen Age: 80 years old (23 Years old in human form) Height: 5'8 Monster type: Ghost Eater (Species Created by Athorment) A species of super natural beings whose sole purpose is to gulp in on spectral entities that can be potentially harmful to the living. Their mouths are not anatomically correct as they lead to a collective "Stomach" dimension on which ghosts (and pretty much anything else they eat) is digested. Because of the supernatural origin of their mouths, limbs can float and remain separated if the length of the teeth goes all around that section. Grade: Freshman Glamor item: Necklace (Worn behind her back) Characters Major: Exploration or Martial Arts Current Classes: None Passed Classes: None Current Points: See Gabriela Heleia Natural weapons: Multiple Mouths around the body can bite Trained weapons: None Weakness: Ghost eaters are known for being able to swallow anything and everything if they have a big enough mouth or patience, but under no circumstances shall they ever eat objects that are enchanted (A simple glamor), Light based, cursed, holy (Christian Cross) or self-destructive (Bombs) as it will make the one that eat it (and possibly others connected) sick and forced to painfully spit it out. Sometimes as punishment for trying to eat those in numerous occassions, other ghost eaters will arrive and eat them in a cannibalistic fashion. Magic based Attacks can also harm them if that's their intended purpose (Healing magic will take longer to work, but it wont harm them) Normal slices and bites may work but if left unnatended they might turn into new mouths. Major Skills: * Super Strong Bite - A mean to counter Poltergeist influence, Ghost eaters have a powerful mouth to bite off anything that is thrown at them that is not magical in origin or metalic * Portal Stomach - Can eat anything that fits in her mouths, thus getting read of weapons used against her. * Shadow Concealing - She can hide her presence wherever it's dark. illuminating those spots can give her away and make her appear. Minor Skills: * Antigravitational Walk - She can walk on walls and the ceiling normally. * Spectral Sensing - The ability to tell when there is a specter close. * Floaty Limbs - Can separate head, hand, belly and legs and levitate them a short distance for unexpected dodges. Personality: Carefree, relaxed, laidback, easy going, permissive, looks/Acts uninterested or unimpressed, Has to be pretty especific on everything she says despite how blunt it may sound, wise/Smart. Open-minded. Because she doesn't like eating "Good ghosts", she tend to look up for others and fill their emotional necessities. Likes: Food, cuddly things, coffee, rainy days, slow paced things, listening, hanging out with others, Pitch dark. Dislikes: spicy food, being under too much light (both sun or bright places), Stress/Anxiety, Loud things/People Character's Background: From the moment she was born she was taught how to hide in the shadows. Once she was told the history of what she is and got a general idea of her abilities she was abandonded like all other Ghost eaters. From the shadows, she watched the world around her develop and came to an understanding of what mankind is like. Due to not being human herself she always watched with an open mind all of the taboos mankind's society held and made personal judgements of whether or not those were benefitial to her or not. She has seen accidents and murders take place and thus also learned what it was like for humans to turn into ghosts. Unlike many ghost eaters, she developed a general idea of what is good and wrong, and grew to dislike feeding from "Victims" that didn't moved on to the afterlife. 60 Years had passed until she decided to step in and hold a supernatural investigating that focused on ghosts. The premise was simple: She would try and help the spectres to move on or she would eat them. Her Paranormal "Investigations" lead her to the Monster Academy, where she was accepted. Roleplay Info: Literature Example: Gabriela wandered through the corridors of the School. This place was to become her home for a couple of years if she did decide to stay. After spending what felt like an eternity alone and isolated in the woods, a sigh of relaxation escaped her mouth. It did feel good to be indoors once again, but there was something different this time. Lauren's ring, the last possession she had of her time with her creator, has been now enchanted by the Headmistress and as a result the Golem girl was experiencing a wide range of new experiences now that she could not only masquerade her stone demeanor, but could actually blend in and pass as anything but a living Statue. "I Believe I'll be staying" she said as the warm sensation in her heart told her to give this academy a shot. Script Example: Gabriela: "I wonder if others will accept me now" she said to no one in particular, still with strong memories present in her mind. "I'll see if i can room with Celestina. She is pretty and strong. Perhaps we can be friends" She turned back to go to the headmistress' office. Roleplay schedule: I won't be online on Mondays and Wednesdays until 3 pm. I have saturday classes as well and will be online, but have to go back home at 2 pm and arrive at 5 pm. Unless something (uncommon) pops up, i should be able to come by the other days of the week and after the specified hours. Theme Song Fun Facts * Gallery Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy